


you can run away with me anytime you want

by orphan_account



Series: The Married Life of Ian and Mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Married Life, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Very much fluff, ian and mickey running the gallagher house, ian and mickey want their own place, married domestic ian and mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been heads of the Gallagher household for a few months now. But Ian wants to move forward with Mickey and his life. He's ready to move forward with the man he loves. He wants to start a new chapter with Mickey, get his own place with him, all that domestic shit.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Married Life of Ian and Mickey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645534
Kudos: 101





	you can run away with me anytime you want

Mickey groaned as he crawled out of bed, he could hear the shower running and glanced over to the alarm clock, it read 9 am. Everyone else besides Ian would have been gone by now, Carl off at work already, Debbie would’ve already dropped Franny off at kindergarten by now and be off at work, and Liam would have been at school now. He smiled, knowing then that it must be Ian in the shower, he usually was up at the same time as Ian, but he had gotten home late last night due to the L having a shut down right after he got off work, from his shift as security at the mall. He didn't mind the job all that much, it was better than any job he thought his PO Larry, may of given him. 

Ian must’ve just let him sleep in that morning. Most mornings, Ian and him would help make everyone breakfast and help Liam get ready for school, basically all that hectic shit Fiona used to handle before she moved away. So, Mickey was thankful to realize Ian had already done all of that, and just let Mickey sleep in that morning since he really needed it.

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him as he entered it. The bathroom was filled with steam and the mirror above the sink was all fogged up, cause Ian likes his showers hotter than hell itself. Mickey threw whatever clothes he had fallen asleep in off and climbed into the shower. Being careful not to startle Ian in case he didn’t hear him coming in. Ian sensed Mickey was there and turned around, smiling at him. “Someone’s finally up.” Ian said and gave a smile. 

“Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep in. Fuck I needed that.” Mickey’s voice was raspy like it usually was in the mornings. Ian gave a big grin, “Yeah, no problem anything for my _husband._ ” It didn’t fail to make Mickey blush. Despite the fact it had been almost 5 months since they got married and had their wedding. It still felt so surreal to Mickey, to think that Ian was actually his husband now. Mickey leaned up and gave Ian a quick kiss to seal the thank you. His hair was already soaked by now and he probably should hurry it up in the shower, so he’d still have time to thank Ian in _other ways_ and clean himself up before work. 

\------------

Ian sighed from how cold it was outside as he walked home from the L, it was the end of January, so the cold weather was nothing to be surprised by, he had just finished his shift over at the EMT station and had to get home to start making dinner. It was his turn to do it tonight, but really, most of the time he’d do it himself anyway, after Lip and Tammy moved out, Mickey and Ian kinda became the people running everything now. Debbie was hardly reliable at most times, and Carl was doing whoever knows what. So someone needed to take care of Liam and do most of the chores in the house, so it just kinda fell onto Ian, who of course had the help from Mickey. 

If Ian was being honest, he had a _little_ bit of resentment against Fiona, for just leaving Liam like that. She had agreed to be his guardian, up until he was 18. Ian knew Fiona needed a break too, but when he told her to run off to Florida, he didn’t realize how much she’d really leave Liam behind, Ian tried to give himself the benefit of the doubt. He was in prison at the time, so it’s not like he really knew how much Liam had gone unnoticed. But he couldn’t help but feel bad for his little brother, knowing what it felt like to be the unnoticed one of his family. 

Ian would sometimes still think about how when he had ran away at 16, and none of his siblings came looking for him. He turned 17 while he was still away, and that birthday by far was one of his worst, it was the day, or so right when he had experienced his first manic episode. Which really only led to Ian becoming an underaged stripper and letting older men take advantage of him. In their defense it wasn’t all their fault, Ian had been texting them every once in awhile, informing them he was fine. But they still never even tried asking him where he was or anything like that.

Ian was so beyond grateful for Mickey basically rescuing him from that life, saving him from being taken advantage of more and making sure he was safe. Sure, Lip had tried a few nights before, but Ian still couldn’t help but think that maybe if those army mp’s hadn’t of tracked him down, if he would of really came looking for Ian anyways. 

But when Mickey came looking for him, he felt loved, and cared for, and wanted. He knew Mickey had a valid reasoning for not looking for him, _hell_ , he did tell him how he’d be running off to the army, so it’s not like Mickey had any clue that Ian was even back in Chicago to begin with. But the minute Mickey did find out he was back in Chicago he immediately went out looking for Ian.

Ian arrived at the Gallagher home, walking up the front steps and unlocking the front door. He opened the front door and walked in, shrugging his coat off and walking upstairs to change out of his EMT uniform. When he came back downstairs, he noticed Mickey arriving home. Ian gave him a quick kiss, “Hey Mick.” Mickey smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, this time it wasnt so quick like the other. 

“You need help making dinner?” Mickey asked and Ian nodded. They walked into the kitchen to see what they had to work with. It was just another typical night for them now.

\------------

It was later in the evening now, and Ian and Mickey went up to their room. Ian followed Mickey into the room, shutting the door behind them. “Alone, at last.” He said with a smirk, before crawling over to Mickey and kissing him. Their kiss grew passionate quickly, both of them smiling into it. Ian moved to start kissing Mickey’s neck when their bedroom door swung open and Ian quickly sat up. 

Carl was standing in their doorway, embarrassed and probably grossed out that he just accidentally walked in on them.

“The fuck you want? Don’t you know to fucking knock, god damn it?” Mickey grumbled. Carl just shrugged “Need a lighter, I lost mine and Debbie hid all the spares from Franny.” Carl told them both. “Really Carl, you needed a _lighter_ ,” Ian said, annoyed with his younger brother and dug around for a spare lighter in the bedside drawer, tossing it to him. “and shut the fucking door god damn it.” Ian said annoyed, before looking back to Mickey who seemed just as annoyed as he did. 

“We should get a lock or some shit,” Mickey said as Ian crawled back over to him, wrapping his arms around Mickey. “Hell, I’d say if I didn’t have Liam to worry about we could get out of this shit hole.” Ian said with a sigh. It was the truth though, Ian wanted to go try and find a place of his own to share with Mickey, but with Liam nobody always looking out for Liam, he kinda felt guilty if he left him.

Mickey, now cuddled up in Ians arms, looked up at him sympathetically. “Ian, it's not solely your responsibility to have to watch him all the time, Debbie and all the others can take some of it too you know?” Mickey said, trying to comfort Ians worries. Ian sighed and nodded, Mickey was right, It wasn’t just Ians responsibility to take care of his little brother.

“I know, I just can’t help but feel bad for him, you know? Growing up around here I'd go unnoticed all the time, I just don't want the same for him, I guess.” Ian said, thinking back to when he was younger and how everyone thought of him last most of the time. It wasn’t like it was surprising though, it was typical for a middle child like him to go through that.

Mickey leaned up and kissed Ian needily, Ian smiling into the kiss. “Well we have plenty of time to think of all that shit, and I really don’t give a fuck if you wanna move out or not, I’m fine with it as long as I’m with you.” Mickey said before kissing Ian again, and he melted into the kiss. “Now where the fuck were we before the interruption?” Ian said with a smirk before going back in to kiss Mickey.

\------------

It had been about a week since Mickey and Ian had a chat about possibly moving out someday or time. And Mickey could tell it hadn’t left Ian’s mind at all, it was starting to make Mickey worry a little bit, he didn’t want Ian stressing over something like this. Mickey was off work today, so he was just sitting at the house, minding his own business. He and Ian had planned to meet up for lunch later when Ian had his break. But for now, he just had to make himself company.

He heard the front door swing open and was surprised to see, _out of all the fucking people imaginable_ , Fiona Gallagher. She looked around the living room for a moment before walking into the kitchen, where Mickey was, drinking a cup of coffee. “Shit, Fiona? Didn’t know you were coming back.” He shrugged.

“Well, It’s not like I exactly gave a warning. Besides I’m just visiting. It’s been a while since I’ve seen everyone. Sorry I couldn’t make it to your guys’ wedding by the way.” She said sympathetically and set her bags down by the washing machine. 

“Don’t stress about it, So, how long are you gonna be here for?” Mickey asked her, it’d be a few hours till anybody would be home, so he guessed he should just try and make some small talk with Fiona in the meantime. 

“Probably just a week, I don't know yet. I haven’t quite bought a plane ticket back home yet.” It was weird for Mickey to hear her refer to Florida as her home now. All the years he’s been with Ian, this was always what he thought of Fiona's home. “Everyones gonna be glad to see you.” He told her and smiled as he thought of Ian's reaction to Fiona being back for even just a week. He knew Ian would be filled with happiness, which of course made Mickey happy. Whenever Ian was happy, so was Mickey.

“Yeah, It’s gonna be nice to be back for a bit. So how’s Ian been?” Fiona asked, and Mickey smiled thinking of his husband. “He’s been good, he’s at work right now, supposed to meet up with him for lunch in a few hours.” He said as he finished his cup of coffee. “Ooh have fun, well I’m gonna go take a nap. If that’s alright, I’m exhausted from traveling all day.” Fiona said with a smile, before heading into the living room to make herself comfortable on the couch.

\------------

It was in the evening, and Ian had just got out of work and was almost home, he was sort of in a rush, earlier today at lunch with Mickey, Mickey was making it crucial that Ian knew he couldn’t be late this evening, which had Ian very curious. He walked up the porch steps, opening the door, only to see someone he fully didn’t expect to see, _Fiona._ Before he could process anything, she was engulfing him in a hug. “Oh my god, you’re back?” He asked he, in complete shock. Fiona smiled, “Yeah, just for a little while.” Ian smiled and gave her another hug. 

And smiled at Mickey, who was in the living room now. “Now you see why I told your ass not to be late.” He said with a cheeky grin before heading back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

“So, does everyone know you’re back yet?” He asked Fiona, He knew Liam didn’t have basketball practice and that Debbie and Franny were usually home at this hour. She nodded, “Yeah, they’re out getting some dessert and stuff to make for a bonfire like we used to have back in the good old days.” 

Ian couldn’t fight the grin on his face, he’d been so stressed these last few weeks and everything just felt so complete for now. “Is Lip coming?” He asked and she nodded with a grin. “Yeah, they’re all coming over for dinner later, speaking of you should probably go help your _husband,_ make sure he has dinner all under control.” She said, with a giggle. 

Ian blushed, at the comment about Mickey being his husband. “Yeah, I probably should, last time I left him on dinner duty by himself he burnt the food and we wound up having to order pizza.” He said and laughed as he thought of the memory, which was only from two months ago. 

\------------

It was later that evening, and everyone was heading out to where they planned to set up for the bonfire. After finishing setting up, and everyone had got comfortable, Kev started up the fire and they all cheered. Mickey was wrapped up in Ian’s arms, looking up at Ian who was smiling down at him. Mickey reached up and pressed a kiss to Ian’s cheek. Which made Ian blush, and Mickey smiled at it. Mickey couldn’t help but feel so utterly happy right now, Ian seemed so content and happy, and that’s all Mickey could ask for.

“You having fun?” He asked Ian, who broke out into a grin. “Yeah, it’s nice to have everyone back for a little bit, shit, we haven’t done a bonfire in ages.” Ian said and then got a look of sudden realization on his face.

“Oh my god, you’ve never been to one of our family bonfires have you?” Mickey shook his head, and could see Ian was about to embarass the ever loving fuck out of him. “Oh my god do not-” before Mickey could stop Ian, he was already standing up and lifting Mickey up with him. Most of the time, Mickey loved how Ian could just pick him up as if it was nothing, but right now he _really_ didn’t fucking enjoy it. 

Everyone was staring at them now, and Mickey’s face was probably bright fucking red. “Hey! Everyone, it’s Mickey here first time at a Gallagher bonfire!” Ian shouted. 

Mickey was really regretting the extra few beers he had let Ian have tonight, cause they sure as hell were getting to him. Everyone was cheering, and Mickey just gave everyone an awkward smile. Soon the cheering quieted down, and Ian and Mickey went back to cuddling like before. 

“Oh you are so fucking annoying for that.” Mickey said in embarrassment to Ian, however he knew Ian wasn’t phased by it. “You love me though.” Ian said with a grin, and Mickey couldn’t deny it, he did love Ian, more than anything. “Yeah, which is why you’re really fuckin’ lucky right now-” he said before being cut off by Ian kissing him. 

Mickey couldn’t let his gaze off Ian, even if someone tried forcing him. It was just so nice to Mickey to see Ian so happy, and not stressed about home or anything, and Mickey would do anything to see that every day and hour. 

\------------

It had been a couple of hours now, and everyone agreed that it was about time they started heading back home. Lip and Tammy were the first to go, Fred was getting fussy and Tammy didn’t want him to get a cold from being out here for too long. Kev and V headed back, after Amy and Jemma started getting tired and ready to go home. And shortly after Debbie went back home, after Franny had fallen asleep on her. Fiona heading in shortly after with Liam. And lastly Carl, who was getting all grossed out with Ians ogling over Mickey. 

Now it was just Ian, and Mickey who were out here, Mickey had fallen asleep in Ians arms and Ian hadn’t had the will power to wake him up yet. Mickey looked too peaceful too. But the fire was almost dead, and it was starting to get _really_ fucking cold.

“Hey, Mick. We need to get up.” Ian said, trying to be soft as possible, but Mickey still wasn’t waking up. Ian started to shake Mickey a bit, startling him awake. “Fuck, did I fall asleep?” Mickey asked, tiredly. “Yeah, everyone went back home, we probably should too, it’s cold as fuck out here.” Ian responded, before standing up and taking Mickey’s hand in his. Which Mickey took gratefully, too tired to walk without Ian help lead the way. 

\------------

It was the morning after the bonfire night, and Ian and Mickey were both lucky to have the day off. It was a Saturday, so Liam and Franny were both home, neither of them having school. Ian was surprised to see how late it was when he finally woke up, and the fact Mickey was still asleep in his arms. He got closer to him, inhaling the scent of him that he just loved so much. And then sat up to check the time on their alarm clock, it was 11am, far later than they usually got to sleep in too.

Ian started to crawl out of bed, but before he could, Mickey had to put up a protest. “Five more minutes? Please?” Mickey asked, his voice raspy like it always was every morning. “Mick, It’s already so late though. You can stay in bed, but I gotta get up and take a piss already.” Mickey grumbled something and then just fell back asleep, as Ian got back up and went to the bathroom. 

Ian finished his business, and went downstairs, there were two plates of breakfast made up that were sitting next to the microwave. Ian smiled at it, cause he sure as hell didn’t feel like making his own breakfast this morning.

Ian put one of the plates in the microwave, and started it up to heat it. While the food warmed up he poured himself a cup of coffee. While he was waiting on his breakfast to heat up, Liam walked into the kitchen. He seemed stressed and it instantly worried Ian, he wanted to make sure his little brother was feeling alright.

“You alright bud?” Ian asked as he poured some cream and sugar into his coffee. Liam shrugged, “Fiona asked me if I wanted to go back to Florida with her.” Ian was surprised, and could understand why Liam was stressed about it. “You gonna go?” He asked him. Liam shrugged again, “I don’t know. I miss Fiona. So probably.” Ian could understand that, Fiona was practically his mom. 

Ian set his breakfast on the table, looking over to the staircase, seeing a Mickey with very _extreme bedhead_ walking downstairs. Ian gave him a huge smile and walked over to him, messing with his hair. “Nice hair.” He said with a giggle. Mickey flipped him off, “Fuck off, Gallagher.” 

\------------

It’d been a few days since Fiona had been back, Ian had the day off today, however Mickey didn’t. Ian walked inside the home, after finishing his morning run that he’d do every time he had work off. “Hey Fi,” Ian said as she was getting herself a cup of coffee.

“You still go on morning runs, huh?” She said with a smile, and took a sip of her coffee. “Yeah, anytime I don’t have work.” Ian sat down on the barstool chair in the kitchen. Fiona gave him a mischievous smile, “Valentine’s Day is next week, you and Mickey have anything planned?” She asked him. Ian gave a shrug, they really hadn’t had anything planned because they figured they’d be busy as always that night, and knowing Debbie, she’d probably leave Franny with the couple so she could go on some random date with whatever girl she was with at the time. And, Lip and Tammy didn’t always have the most reliable babysitters so Tammy would probably find a way to convince Lip to drop Fred on them. 

“Eh, not really, wish we did though, it gets tiring having everyone rely on Mick and I so much.” Ian said and got up to get himself a glass of water. Fiona looked at him apologetically, “I’ll still be in town then, could watch any of the kids that get dumped off. You and Mickey deserve a night off.” She said to him, completely understanding their struggle, _hell_ , it was hers for the last 10 years. Ian smiled at her, “Thank you, Fi. I really appreciate it.” He said, gratefully. 

Fiona gave him a smile, “Course Ian, It’s the least I could do, I missed your wedding, after all, maybe it’ll make me feel a little less guilty about it.” Ian just walked over and gave her a big hug. 

\------------

Mickey got home just in time to start getting ready for his date with Ian later that night. It was Valentine’s Day now, and after Mickey got the word that Ian and him would actually be able to plan something tonight, he called in reservations over at some fancy-ass restaurant Ian and his friends kept oogling and wouldn’t shut the fuck up about how great it was. 

He got into the shower, making it quick since he never liked taking long ones. After he got out, he shaved, and put on some random cologne he rarely wore. _Yeah,_ he might be married to Ian, but the inner teenager in him that never got to experience anything like this wanted to impress Ian.

Mickey went into their bedroom, scanning through his clothes. He decided to steal one of Ian’s old dress shirts that he knew he hasn’t worn in a few years. He finished getting ready, and smiled at the accomplishment. 

He went back downstairs, hearing the front door open to see Ian, he smiled immediately when he saw Mickey, all dressed up and flaunting one of his old shirts.

“Nice shirt.” Ian said and walked over to kiss Mickey. Mickey blushed, and let out a sigh of protest when Ian pulled away.

“I gotta go get ready, I'll be back down in like 15 mintues.” Ian said before giving Mickey another kiss and proceeding to go upstairs. Like Ian had said, about 15 minutes later he came back downstairs, his hair now freshened up and him now changed out of his work clothes, and into something more appropriate for their date night. 

\------------

Ian and Mickey got out of the uber, now at the said restaurant. It looked fancy, but nothing too fancy or anything. Ian walked into the restaurant, opening the door and letting Mickey in before him. They walked over to the hostess at the booth. 

“Uh, We have reservations for Gallagher?” Mickey asked her. She checked her list, before looking back up at the two. “Right this way.” She said and lead them to their table.

The restaurant looked nice, they had those fairy lights strung around the place. All that fancy-schmancy sort of shit. It sort of reminded Ian of their original wedding setup, before Terry fuckin’ Milkovich burned it down. 

Terry, _thankfully_ , was arrested shortly after their wedding. So they hadn’t seen him or heard from him more of, since the day he shot at their honeymoon suite. Ian would be thankful Terry was locked up again, but to Mickey and his luck, it probably wasn’t gonna be for long. Somehow Terry _always_ fucking manages to get released somehow. The guy must have had god who knows how many charges, but still hasn’t been locked up for good yet.

Ian, looked over to their menus, scanning over them and trying to decide upon what to order. He also may have been peeking over his menu to admire Mickey, he couldn’t help it. Mickey was just too god-damn attractive for his own good. Mickey took notice fairly quickly though, the blush creeping upon his cheeks.

“The fuck you staring at?” Mickey asked him dumbly. Ian let out a grin, “Nothing... Just my fuckin’ husband. He’s quite attractive if you didn’t know.” Mickey rolled his eyes in response, “ _Jesus_ , Gallagher, choose what the fuck you wanna order.” Mickey was smiling though, and Ian couldn’t stop laughing at Mickey. “Mick, you know you’re technically a Gallagher too, now right?” Ian said to him, an evident grin on his face.

Mickey just ignored Ian, because there was no way of getting out of that, Ian was correct on that part. They went back to looking to their menus, and deciding on what to order. 

\------------

Ian and Mickey had finished up dinner and were now waiting outside for their uber to come pick them up and take them back home. Ian was wine drunk as well, and couldn’t keep his hands off Mickey. Mickey tried to get him to calm the fuck down but it was no use. Ian held one of Mickey's hands and looked down at him. “Hey Mick, I think I wanna move out. You know.. Get us our own fuckin home or something.” 

Mickey was slightly taken aback, it wasn’t that he was against the idea. He’d been wanting the same too, but wasn’t going to bring it up until he knew Ian was ready. But this came out of fucking nowhere and Ian wasn’t even all there right now, he could hardly stay still.

“I don’t know, hey let's talk about it later when we aren’t out on the street waiting for a fuckin’ uber okay?” Mickey tried reasoning with him, Ian nodded and they went back to waiting for the uber to get his ass over here. 

\------------

It was the following morning, and still pretty early. Ian remembered most of last night, more specifically him blurting out to Mickey about wanting to move out now. Mickey was still fast asleep, so Ian wasn’t going to pester him about it right now. But he was nagging himself for blurting that out like that.

But he wasn’t going to just hide this shit and act like it didn’t happen, Mickey and him were married now, they need to fucking communicate on this shit. They aren’t just teenagers who are so lost within themselves, anymore. 

Roughly an hour later, Mickey was up and was pretty awake now. They were laying in bed, scrolling through their phones and whatnot. Ian looked over at Mickey, “I was serious, you know, last night.. About the whole moving out thing.” Mickey looked over to Ian, giving him a reassuring smile. “Alright then, let’s look into apartments or whatever the fuck it is you need to do for that kind of shit.” He said to Ian reassuringly. 

“Really Mick? You sure?” Ian was slightly taken aback about how well Mickey agreed to it. Considering any other time they had brought up a big step forward in their relationship it was always much more _complicated,_ to say the least. And even that could be an understatement. Mickey nodded at him, “Fuck yeah, why the hell not? We’re married for fuck's sake.” He said to Ian, before leaning over and giving him a reassuring kiss. 

\------------

It was a few more days later, and It was nearing the end of Fiona's stay back in Chicago. She and Liam left later that evening. It was going to be emotional as fuck for everyone, not only would nobody have an idea on when they’d see Fiona again, Liam would also be going with her. 

Mickey walked over to Ian and his bedroom, kissing him softly. “You take your meds? Know this day is gonna be stressful for ya.” Ian nodded, pulling him towards him and them falling back onto the bed, in a fit of laughter.

Several hours had passed, and everyone was getting really fucking emotional. Mickey included, not that he’d ever admit it though. Everyone was standing outside the airport security right now, saying their goodbyes to Fiona and Liam. Mickey stood aside, letting them enjoy their own family moment, but they forced Mickey into the group hug as well, insisting it now that Mickey was technically officially a Gallagher. 

Fiona and Liam eventually had to pull away, already worrying about possibly missing their flight. The two said their final goodbyes, before walking off towards security. Mickey looked over at Ian and embraced him in a hug and of course a kiss. Wanting to make sure he was feeling alright.

\------------

It had been a few days now since Fiona and Liam left, and Ian and Mickey already had their first apartment tour. Ian was sort of nervous, thinking how they’d be at the bottom of the list for approvals given the fact Mickey and him were not only a gay couple but also convicted felons. 

The apartment they toured was far from perfect, there were a few creaky floorboards here and there, the windowsills had slight rotting, but something about the apartment really felt like it could be home to Ian. There were two bedrooms, and Ian thought of the idea of how maybe one day that could be Mickey and his future kid's room. But Ian needed to slow down, this was only the first apartment they’ve looked at, and they hadn’t even gone through the application process yet. 

Much to Ian’s luck though, they were actually able to get the first apartment. 

\------------

It had been a few weeks since finalizing the applications, and now they finally got the approval to move in, they didn’t have a whole bunch of furniture but luckily they had been given many wedding gifts that would be great for around the house. Though much to Carl's protest, they took their Xbox with them, Carl bitched about it, but Mickey told him to shut the fuck up cause it wasn’t even gifted to him in the first place.

They went to the thrift store in the heart of the northside and found themselves a nice couch for ridiculously cheap, but that's northsiders for you, probably only got rid of it because it wasn’t in style or some stupid shit like that. They decided to actually buy themselves a new mattress, more so Ian insisting on it cause there was some fucking sale on them at Costco.

Soon, the apartment had been fully furnished in no time, the apartment still was far from perfect, most of the furniture was mismatched and the walls were pretty bare. But Ian and Mickey weren’t those kinds of gay guys so who really gives a shit. Ian climbed into bed next to Mickey, smiling over at him.

“We finally got our own place... It sort of doesn’t seem real to me, fuck even being married to you still hasn’t really settled in. Sometimes I worry it’s just some dream and I’m gonna wake up or some shit.” Ian said as he cuddled up to Mickey, who like always morphed into the little spoon. Mickey looked up at him as he was engulfed in Ian’s embrace, “Well, this ain’t a fuckin dream that's for sure. So stop worrying and get the fuck on me already.” Mickey smirked and kissed Ian, which became heated really fucking quickly. 

\------------

Ian couldn’t be happier now, not only was he married to the love of his life, who also happened to be his best friend. He was living with him in their own place, starting a chapter of a new life with him. Whatever the fuck it may bring, who knows, he knows there will be the ups and the downs. But none of that matters to Ian in this moment, cause fucking they’re in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for enjoying this fic! I will be making this into a series, make sure to keep an eye out ;) however not everything is gonna be full of fluff, but i hope everyone enjoys the sweet start.. Ian and Mickey starting a new chapter of their lives..


End file.
